1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for determining a mass flow rate of a fluid in a conduit.
A further aspect of the invention relates to a method for determining a mass flow rate of a fluid in a conduit.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known per se to determine a mass flow rate of a fluid in a conduit. A free-flow milk meter which is currently commercially available determines the quantity of milk present in a part of the milk meter for a determined period of time. By integrating all values of determined measurement quantities the overall milk yield is calculated in a time segment.
A drawback of such a free-flow milk meter is that the determined milk yield often differs in practice from the actual milk yield.